


Wszyscy kochamy piratów

by Heidi1611



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU: pirate, Action/Adventure, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pojedynkowe bliczowe AU, piraci, seksowny Grimmjow i Ichigo jako kapitan statku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszyscy kochamy piratów

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga, ciapowaty Ichigo - bronię się tym, że miałam limit dziesięciu stron i nie bardzo było miejsce, żeby rozwinąć potencjał jego waleczności, a chciałam.  
> (Wymagania: Kon, suchi, sukienka, róża.)  
> Zbetowane przez Albus.

„Błękitna Róża” płynęła spokojnie, prując dziobem niewielkie fale.  _Idealna pogoda_ , pomyślał kapitan Kurosaki, przymykając oczy i rozkoszując się wiatrem we włosach.  _Oby się taka utrzymała aż do Karakury. Jeszcze dwa, może trzy tygodnie i dobijemy do portu; Urahara wreszcie mnie doceni, ojciec będzie zadowolony… W końcu towar udało mi się sprzedać za całkiem niezłe pieniądze._

Kurosaki Ichigo wypłynął z Karakury ponad pięć miesięcy temu „Błękitną Różą”, okrętem swojego ojca, który do tej pory był dowodzony przez przyjaciela rodziny – Uraharę Kisuke. Ichigo miał dopiero dwadzieścia lat, ale już zdążył wsławić się w marynarskim półświatku jako osoba przyciągająca kłopoty. 

Pływał z Uraharą od swoich dziewiątych urodzin. Ojciec zainwestował w handel drogą morską, co było kompletnie szalone; nie dość, że nigdy nie wsiadł na statek większy od kajaka, to jeszcze miał dość ostrą chorobę morską. Na szczęście Urahara zgodził się pomóc Isshinowi w zamian za zapewnienie pracy jego załodze. Ichigo był traktowany przez nich jak coś pomiędzy chłopcem okrętowym a maskotką, jednak był na tyle słodkim dzieckiem, że nawet, gdyby nie był synem właściciela statku, każdy wybryk uszedłby mu na sucho. 

Zanim rozpoczęła się wiosna, a wraz z nią sezon żeglugowy, Urahara zapadł na jakąś dziwną chorobę. Nie chciała ustąpić mimo wszelkich możliwych kuracji dostępnych w Karakurze i okolicach, a musieli sprzedać towar zalegający na magazynach, aby nie stracił na wartości. Z tego względu zadecydowano, że tymczasowo kapitanem zostanie Ichigo, tym bardziej, że tytuł mu się należał jako pierworodnemu synowi właściciela. 

\- Kapitanie! – zawołał majtek z bocianiego gniazda, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Kapitanie, statek na horyzoncie! 

Ichigo złapał lunetę i zwinnie wdrapał się na wysoki dziób, wygięty i rzeźbiony na modłę wikińskich drakkarów. Przyklęknąwszy na głowie syreny z różami we włosach i nagimi piersiami, przyłożył lunetę do oka i zaczął przeczesywać wzrokiem lazurowy ocean. 

I rzeczywiście – pod wiatr, ze złożonym żaglem, w ich stronę płynął statek. Był niesamowicie szybki, zapuszczony i napędzany wiosłami. Po plecach Ichigo przebiegł dreszcz. Mógł już dostrzec granatową banderę ze skrzyżowaną kataną i czymś w rodzaju długiego kła. 

\- Piraci – wyszeptał i zaraz zganił się za wywoływanie wilka z lasu. 

Cóż. Wywołał wilka z lasu. 

\- Okej, ludzie! – zawołał, ześlizgując się z dziobu. – Miecze w dłoń i na stanowiska. Powoli! Wygląda normalnie, ale kto go tam wie. 

Załoga bez słowa odłożyła to, czym akurat się zajmowała, i spokojnie zaczęła sprawdzać broń, przemieszczając się na miejsca najdogodniejsze dla obrony. Nie wchodziło w grę, aby drugi statek zauważył nerwową krzątaninę na ich pokładzie. 

Ichigo poprawił miecz na plecach, oparł się biodrem o burtę i znów spojrzał przez lunetę. Statek z granatową banderą był już na tyle blisko, że mógł rozróżnić sylwetki poszczególnych marynarzy. I… czy jeden z nich nie miał niebieskich włosów? Nawet jak na żeglarskie standardy – w końcu on sam miał czuprynę pomarańczową, pokładowy kucharz ceglastą, a jedna z marynarzy fioletową – było to dość dziwne. 

\- Kon! – zawołał, nie odejmując lunety od oka. – Ilu ich widzisz? 

Pluszak wychylił się z bocianiego gniazda tak mocno, że omal nie wypadł. 

\- Jeden mały, jeden gruby, jedna dziewczyna i kapitan o błękitnych włosach! – odparł w końcu. – Kapitan wygląda na złego… – dodał ciszej. 

Ichigo wymamrotał coś do siebie pod nosem. 

\- Pewnie siedzą pod pokładem, Kurosaki-sama – stwierdził nagle Tessai, starszy oficer, swoim zwyczajem wyrastając jak spod ziemi. – Za duży statek na tak małą załogę. 

\- Taa – zgodził się natychmiast Ichigo; odniósł takie samo wrażenie. Podał lunetę starszemu żeglarzowi. – Spójrz. 

Tessai popatrzył przez nią, opierając dłoń o katanę i przenosząc ciężar ciała na jedną nogę. Wyglądał niesamowicie… kapitańsko i Ichigo przelotnie zastanowił się, czemu nie chciał zostać dowódcą „Błękitnej Róży”. Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, z coraz większym niepokojem obserwując horyzont. 

\- Kapitanie - jęknął Kon z góry. – Bandera…! 

 _W czas_ , pomyślał Ichigo sarkastycznie, przygryzając policzek. Statek znajdował się najwyżej dziesięć długości przeciętnego trójmasztowca od nich, kiedy jeden z marynarzy zamienił granatową banderę na czarną. Nad skrzyżowaną kataną i kłem pyszniła się trupia, piracka czaszka. 

Dwie długości trójmasztowca od nich spod pokładu wyskoczyła reszta pirackiej zgrai. Było ich co najmniej dwudziestu pięciu.  _Będzie ciężko_ , ocenił Ichigo w myślach. 

I kolejny raz wywołał wilka z lasu. 

 

~g~i~ 

 

Mimo że Ichigo i jego ludzie walczyli z wielkim poświęceniem, to jednak od początku byli skazani na porażkę. Piraci wygrali w najbardziej niehonorowy sposób, jaki młody kapitan kiedykolwiek miał nieprzyjemność zobaczyć – dzięki ogromnej przewadze liczebnej, brutalności i atakowaniu pleców przeciwnika. Co dziwne, nikogo nie zabili, chociaż ciężko ranili Hiyori, marynarz, za którą nigdy nie przepadał, nie żeby miało to teraz jakieś znaczenie. Część piratów związała załogę i zmusiła do zejścia do ładowni, podczas gdy reszta plądrowała „Błękitną Różę”, wynosiła kufry z pieniędzmi oraz ostatki niesprzedanych towarów i zabierała to wszystko na pokład własnego statku. 

Ktoś spętał ręce Ichigo za plecami szorstką liną, która wrzynała się w skórę przy każdym ruchu, a potem posadził go na schodkach prowadzących na sterburtę i zostawił samemu sobie. Nikt go nie pilnował i Ichigo czuł się z tym wyjątkowo źle. 

\- Jakim cudem ktoś tak młody jak ty jest kapitanem? – zapytał mężczyzna o niebieskich włosach, chowając katanę do pochwy i podchodząc do niego energicznym krokiem. Miał na sobie tylko buty i granatowe szarawary, a na głowie zdobiony bikorn. Z rozciętej skroni i wargi płynęła mu krew, a nagą klatkę piersiową owinął bandażami w prowizorycznym opatrunku - Ichigo sam zadał mu tę ranę. Mógł z bliska spojrzeć na jego przystojną twarz o ostrych rysach i na niesamowicie niebieskie, kocie oczy, a po plecach kolejny raz przebiegł mu dreszcz. Pirata otaczała na tyle przerażająca aura, że Ichigo od razu odrzucił pomysł nie odpowiadania na pytanie. 

\- Mój ojciec jest właścicielem. Dlatego – odpowiedział cicho, odwracając wzrok. Żołądek zacisnął mu się nagle, kiedy pomyślał o Isshinie czekającym w Karakurze i o złocie, które zajęło miejsce w pirackiej ładowni. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i pochylił się, opierając czoło na kolanach. Zapadła cisza, przerywana zwykłymi odgłosami płynącego statku – skrzypieniem lin, jękami napełnionych wiatrem żagli – oraz okrzykami piratów. 

\- Jestem Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – odezwał się nagle drugi mężczyzna. Ichigo nie poruszył się. Zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że niemal zaczęła boleć, i zadrżał, kiedy obok niego pojawiło się ciepło drugiego ciała. Podniósł głowę, zrozumiawszy wreszcie, że to drugi kapitan usiadł obok niego, co było  _cholernie dziwne_. – No weź. Nie miałeś szans. Nie tobie pierwszemu to się przytrafia. I trzeba przyznać, że całkiem nieźle poczynasz sobie z mieczem. 

Ichigo zastanowił się przez chwilę. 

\- Czy ty mnie próbujesz pocieszyć? – powiedział w końcu. Grimmjow spojrzał na niego spod byka. 

\- Nie – uciął. 

Ichigo nie wnikał. 

\- Co zrobisz z moimi ludźmi? – zapytał po kolejnej ciszy. 

\- Zostaną tu – odparł Grimmjow ze stoickim spokojem. – Jak będą mieli szczęście, ktoś ich znajdzie. Jeśli nie… - Wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Przecież to…! – zaczął Ichigo z gwałtownym uczuciem niezgody. 

\- Wolisz, żebym ich od razu zabił? – przerwał mu. – Długa droga przed nami, nie mogę sobie pozwolić, żeby ich wziąć na pokład. Nawet bym nie chciał, to samo utrapienie. 

\- Zostaw im chociaż wody – powiedział Ichigo, przełykając dumę i patrząc na niego błagalnie. – Proszę cię, nie przeżyją bez wody na tyle długo, żeby ktoś ich znalazł,  _proszę…_

\- Pewnie. Oddam ci tą część, którą ty byś dostał. Zgoda? – zapytał szyderczo, jednak Ichigo wyczuł, że mówi całkiem na serio. – Mi tam wszystko jedno. 

\- Czekaj, ja… 

\- Kapitanie! – zawołał nagle jeden z piratów. – Skończyliśmy. Wracamy? 

\- Ta! – odpowiedział Grimmjow, prostując się zgrabnie. – Zbierajmy się, bo nas tu noc zastanie. Jego też bierzemy. – Wskazał na Ichigo, a pirat uśmiechnął się obleśnie. 

\- Co?! – wrzasnął. Grimmjow nawet się na niego nie obejrzał. Zamiast tego wszedł na kładkę łączącą oba statki i odwrócił się w stronę „Błękitnej Róży”. – Ale… 

\- Odbijamy! – zawołał. – Przy okazji oświadczam, że od tej chwili kapitan tej żałosnej sterty desek, tamten chłopak – machnął ręką w stronę Ichigo, który gapił się na niego w niemym szoku – należy do mnie. Idziemy! – Odwrócił się i z kocią gracją zeskoczył na swój pokład. Za nim podążyli uradowani piraci. 

\- Tak jest! – wrzasnęli, salutując z rozbawieniem i poszturchując się nawzajem. Ichigo uzmysłowił sobie z przerażeniem, że wszystko wskazuje na to, iż najbliższy czas spędzi pośród nich. 

\- Nie… - zaprotestował słabo. Jego głos zgubił się w ogólnym harmidrze. 

Jeden z mężczyzn złapał go za ramiona, a drugi, wyjątkowo duży i zwalisty, zarzucił mu na głowę linę i sprawnie zawiązał ją w pętlę wokół jego szyi. Potem pociągnął Ichigo w stronę pomostu i szybko przeszedł na drugą stronę, nie przejmując się, że chłopak prawie się udusił, próbując za nim nadążyć. 

Pirat szarpnął najmocniej jak do tej pory, sprawiając, że Ichigo kompletnie stracił równowagę i wylądował na kolanach przed Grimmjowem, który stał obok jednego z masztów z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Na jego przystojnej twarzy gościł wyjątkowo wredny uśmiech. 

\- Dzięki, Liones – rzucił. Podciągnął chłopaka do góry za pętlę na szyi i stanął z nim przy burcie. Ichigo z trudem przełknął łzy. – Płyniemy! 

Piraci zakrzątnęli się wokół olinowania. Kładka została zdjęta, wiosła znów ruszyły, a statek zaczął lekko skręcać i oddalać się od „Róży”. Ichigo ogarnął wzrokiem swój wspaniały okręt, teraz tak bardzo zhańbiony i oszpecony; wszystkie uczucia kłębiące mu się w głowie pokryła dziwna mgła pustki. Zupełnie nie wiedział, jak ma sobie z nią poradzić. 

Zagapił się na oddalającą się kobietę z kwiatami we włosach – jej oczy nigdy wcześniej nie wydały mu się tak obce – postanawiając twardo, że czas na opłakiwanie i jej, i załogi, i w ogóle całej „Błękitnej Róży”, przyjdzie później. 

\- Chodź – usłyszał w pewnym momencie i uświadomił sobie, że patrzył gdzieś poza horyzont. 

Nadgarstki bolały go od szorstkiej liny i było to wszystko, na czym potrafił się skupić. 

 

~g~i~ 

 

Nigdy nie myślał, że utrata statku tak nim wstrząśnie. Pewnie – to był właściwie  _jego statek_ , spędził na nim ostatnie parę lat i uznawał za drugi dom, ale ogrom tych wszystkich uczuć całkowicie go przytłoczył. 

Nie bardzo wiedział, co działo się potem. Mgliście pamiętał zirytowane, absurdalnie niebieskie oczy Grimmjowa i jego ciepłe ręce, a potem najprawdopodobniej zasnął, bo obudził się w pustej kajucie. 

Podniósł się i usiadł po turecku. Miał na sobie tylko bieliznę, a biała koszula i czarne spodnie leżały poskładane w kostkę na jednym z krzeseł. Dostrzegł też swoje buty i był zaskoczony własną radością na ich widok; był pewny że buty to towar deficytowy wśród piratów i więcej już ich nie zobaczy. 

Rozcierając nadgarstki i dziękując bogom, że Grimmjow nie zmusił go do spania ze związanymi rękami – chociaż, dupek, zostawił linę na szyi, jednak Ichigo zbytnio się bał, żeby ją tykać – rozejrzał się dookoła. Zupełnie nie tak wyobrażał sobie mieszkanie piratów. Wszystko wręcz ociekało złotem, a jak nie złotem, to macicą perłową czy innymi drogimi materiałami.

Gdzie to możliwe, porozwieszana była broń biała z przeróżnych zakątków świata, na stole dostrzegł kryształowe karafki i naczynia wyrzeźbione z ametystu czy czegoś podobnego; krzesła miały wysokie oparcia i były inkrustowane gatunkami drewna, których faktury Ichigo nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Krótko mówiąc, rozglądał się na prawo i lewo, a za każdym razem dostrzegał coś, czego nie zauważył wcześniej, za co można by kupić dwie jego „Błękitne Róże”. 

Nagle drgnął. Gdzieś blisko rozległy się kroki, które raczej na pewno kierowały się w tę stronę. Usiadł pod ścianą i, naciągnąwszy jedwabny koc na ramiona, otoczył nogi rękami i oparł brodę na kolanach. 

\- Obudziłeś się już – zauważył Grimmjow, wchodząc do kajuty z tacą w ręku.. – Dobrze. Jesteś głodny? 

Jakby tylko na to czekając, brzuch Ichigo odpowiedział głośnym burknięciem. Chłopak zarumienił się gwałtownie i podciągnął koc wyżej. Grimmjow posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. 

\- Aha. – Postawił tacę na łóżku i przystawił sobie jedno z krzeseł. – Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodny. Kuk się postarał – ciągnął spokojnym głosem, który był na tyle przyjazno-neutralny, że Ichigo poczuł się dość bezpiecznie. – Wyglądasz na chłopaka z dobrego domu. Pewnie lubisz sushi. 

Pytanie „To piraci jadają sushi w trakcie rejsu?” walczyło z żachnięciem się „Nie jestem chłopakiem z dobrego domu!” na tyle długo, aż w końcu chwila na reakcję przeminęła i nie powiedział nic. Grimmjow wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nic nie zauważył. Zamiast tego ciągle mówił, trochę jak do dzikiego zwierzątka – Ichigo poczuł się tym jednocześnie zlekceważony i mile połechtany. Co więcej, Grimmjow zupełnie nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi ani uważnego słuchania; nie miał tak mocno zmarszczonych brwi, zasadniczo nie patrzył mu w oczy i w ogóle opuściła go ta ciężka, przerażająca i trudna do zniesienia aura nieustraszonego pirata. Ichigo pomyślał, zaskakując tym samego siebie, że ta wersja mężczyzny dużo bardziej mu się podoba. 

Ostrożnie odsunął koc i usiadł po turecku, sięgając po pałeczki. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że zostały wystrugane i wygładzone na szybko, a sushi też nie jest takie, jak powinno być – nie żeby się znał – jakby piraci jednak  _nie_  jedli sushi w trakcie rejsu. 

\- … więc pewnie trochę to zajmie – mówił dalej Grimmjow. Ichigo westchnął. 

\- Już możesz skończyć mnie oswajać – powiedział i uzmysłowił sobie, że zabrzmiało to dużo bardziej bezczelnie, niż zamierzał. Spłoszony, spojrzał na niego przepraszająco. – Wybacz. Po prostu… Za dużo tego. 

Grimmjow patrzył na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, jakby starając się rozszyfrować, o czym myśli. 

Problem w tym, że Ichigo w tym momencie sam nie wiedział, o czym myśli. 

 

~g~i~ 

 

Ichigo w życiu nie wpadłby na to, że Grimmjow ma tak samo. Pirat patrzył na tego dziwnego chłopaka o pomarańczowych włosach niemal cały czas, odkąd wygrał z nim walkę na pokładzie „Róży”, a nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak określić to, co o nim sądzi. W głowie miał zamęt i zupełnie nie potrafił uporządkować myśli, a ten stan doprowadzał go do białej gorączki. To z kolei powodowało, że z trudem trzymał nerwy na uwięzi, a uczucia splątywały się jeszcze bardziej. Grimmjow czuł się totalnie bezradny. 

Najgorsze było to, że wiedział, iż powodem tego wszystkiego był siedzący przed nim młody kapitan, teraz z tłumionym niepokojem pożerający sushi – nie żeby Grimmjow go winił, w końcu niemal zrobił kukowi krzywdę, przekonując do jego przygotowania; nie mogło to być sushi zbyt wysokich lotów – ale zupełnie nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby odczuwać wobec niego gniew. Irytował się na niego i chłopak jak na razie sprawiał mu więcej szkody niż pożytku, pewnie nawet o tym nie wiedząc; ale gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie ot tak zostawić go na „Róży” na pewną śmierć. 

Z drugiej strony nie mógł się także zmusić, aby wziąć to, co formalnie stało się już jego _własnością._ Nie pierwszy raz brał niewolników z zaatakowanych statków i niejeden z tych niewolników lądował w kapitańskim łóżku, ale perspektywa łez w tych dziwnych czekoladowych oczach - och, bogowie, chyba niżej już nie mógł upaść – przerażała go bardziej, niż mógł znieść, nie wspominając już o przyznaniu się do tego przed samym sobą. 

To wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że siedział tutaj teraz, gapiąc się na Ichigo i gadając o jakichś pierdołach; z całych sił starając się zlekceważyć niedosyt i  _nie zrobić_  niczego głupiego. 

Niestety Grimmjow był osobą, która bez robienia głupot zatrzymuje się w miejscu, inaczej mówiąc: nie rozwija się.

Powszechnie wiadomą prawdą jest, że bogowie nienawidzą stagnacji. 

Wobec czego bogowie nic sobie nie zrobili z twardego postanowienia Grimmjowa, że postara się, aby wokół Ichigo nie stało się nic głupiego. 

 

~g~i~ 

 

Ichigo się nudził. Minął dopiero tydzień, od kiedy przegrał walkę i znalazł się na pokładzie „Kła”, okrętu Grimmjowa, ale już udało mu się wpaść w codzienną rutynę – sprowadzało się to do siedzenia w kapitańskiej kajucie i czytania albo studiowania map, albo w ogóle robienia czegokolwiek, żeby siedzieć cicho i nikomu nie wpadać pod nogi. 

Dziwiło go większość rzeczy tutaj. Pomijając już oczywistą przepaść między eleganckim Grimmjowem a resztą jego załogi, pomiędzy zapuszczonym, zaniedbanym statkiem a kajutą kapitana – naprawdę, ta lista była bardzo długa – ten okręt był po prostu… dziwny. W powietrzu czuło się napięcie i jakiś rodzaj tłumionej złości, a Ichigo bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, przez kogo i w stronę kogo jest ona odczuwana. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wywołała ją jego obecność; tym bardziej dziwił się wszystkiemu, co się dookoła niego działo. Był pewny, że będzie musiał pracować, a jeśli nie pracować, to chociażby płacić za swój pobyt tutaj w inny sposób – dotrzymując towarzystwa Grimmjowowi w łóżku. Bał się tego straszliwie, ale ten aspekt swojego niewolniczego życia brał za pewniak i poza nieśmiałą radością był niezmiernie zaskoczony, że pirat jednak tego od niego nie wymaga. A prawdę mówiąc, wyglądał na takiego, co zazwyczaj wymaga. Dodatkowo praktycznie dostał zakaz wychodzenia z kajuty, jakby Grimmjow się o niego bał, a sam Grimmjow zachowywał się, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co się dzieje. W towarzystwie Ichigo był spięty, na zmianę gadał albo ponuro milczał, nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca i w ogóle w przypadku każdego innego człowieka Ichigo pomyślałby, że to objawy zwykłego niewyspania. Ale to był Grimmjow, a już się nauczył, że z nim wszystko było inaczej. 

To wszystko sprawiało, że dosłownie wariował. Jeśli ta agresja w powietrzu była skierowana do niego, to niech już coś się stanie. Niech ktoś go uderzy, nawrzeszczy albo cokolwiek – bo Ichigo wiedział, że prędzej czy później oberwie. Z tym też się już pogodził, w końcu przez własne przyciąganie pecha jest teraz niewolnikiem. Jednak wyczekiwanie na coś w ten sposób było nie na jego nerwy, a pomieszane z wszechogarniającą nudą stanowiło mieszankę wybuchową. 

No i ile można się gapić w mapy. Stwierdziwszy, że przecież wyraźnego zakazu opuszczania kajuty nie dostał, Ichigo wybrał się na wycieczkę krajoznawczą. Zwiedził statek już wcześniej, kiedy Grimmjow z grubsza pokazał mu, co gdzie jest i postarał się, aby każda osoba na statku wiedziała, że od teraz stanowi jego własność. Wtedy też kapitan znalazł kawałek ładnie wyprawionej skóry i zrobił z niej obrożę. Założył ją w miejsce liny na szyi Ichigo, przykazując, aby nigdy-przenigdy jej nie zdejmował, a chłopak z trudem przełknął zdeptaną dumę.  _Cóż_ , pomyślał wtedy. _Witaj w nowym życiu, chłopie._

Początkowo skierował się do kuchni, ale potem zrezygnował – pewnie i tak nie dostałby nic do jedzenia, a poza tym nie był głodny – i po prostu wędrował sobie bez określonego celu. W końcu nogi zaniosły go na pokład. Jak za starych czasów wdrapał się na dziób statku i przysiadł w kucki, obserwując horyzont. Nikt od niego nic nie chciał i było tak, jakby znów był dzieciakiem na statku Urahary. 

\- Hej, ty tam! – usłyszał i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że to najpewniej do niego. Zerknął przez ramię. – I tak nic nie robisz, a skoro nasz kapitan – Ichigo nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten tytuł nie mógł zostać nasączony większą ilością jadu – jest zajęty i aktualnie na pewno cię nie potrzebuje, to pójdziesz ze mną.

Ichigo wahał się przez chwilę. Nie wiedział, czy był zobowiązany do wykonywania poleceń załogi Grimmjowa – chociaż, może był…? – ale nieprawdopodobnie chudy, wysoki facet z przepaską na oku budził w nim wyjątkowo złe przeczucia.

Naprawdę,  _naprawdę_  nie chciał podejmować decyzji. 

\- Na co czekasz, durniu? – zirytował się pirat i Ichigo poczuł nagle obezwładniający strach. – Złaź tutaj. – Po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, nawet na niego nie patrząc; Ichigo zdecydował, że nie chce ryzykować i niechętnie poczłapał za nim. – Wchodź – rzucił, otwierając drzwi swojej kajuty. Ichigo rozejrzał się szybko. Było brudno i ciemno, wszędzie leżały śmieci – kontrast z kajutą Grimmjowa był powalający. 

Niespodziewanie pirat podciął mu nogi i popchnął na pryczę. Zupełnie zignorował jego zaskoczony krzyk, łapiąc nadgarstki jedną ręką, a drugą rozplątując sznurowadła kapitańskich spodni. Twarz miał wykrzywioną w szerokim uśmiechu. 

\- I co, piękny – powiedział, zaciskając rękę na nadgarstkach niemal do bólu. Ichigo zaskomlał i przestał się wyrywać. – Grimmjow nie przepada za dzieleniem się swoją własnością, ale będzie musiał to przeżyć. Nie szarp się i siedź cicho, to obaj będziemy zadowoleni. 

Kiedy mężczyzna złapał go za krocze, chłopak krzyknął odruchowo , za co oberwał pięścią w twarz. Załkał, kuląc się i zaciskając powieki. 

\- Proszę, nie – spróbował, kiedy został odwrócony na brzuch, a długie, zaskakująco silne palce złapały jego biodro. Nadgarstki cały czas miał unieruchomione. – Proszę, proszę, nie rób tego, zrobię wszystko, tylko… 

\- Zamknij mordę – uciął pirat. – Daj spokój, zachowujesz się jak pieprzona dziewica. A przecież jesteś prywatną kurwą miłościwie nam panującego Grimmjowa, czego jęczysz? 

Ichigo zaszlochał, kiedy jego pośladki zostały podciągnięte do góry. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak obdarty z godności i tak przerażająco  _bezbronny_ ; zredukowany do trzęsącego się jęku na śmierdzącej pryczy. 

Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo się nie bał. 

\- Nie… - zaprotestował słabo i uciekł biodrami, gdy poczuł dotyk za jądrami. Zadrżał z obrzydzenia. – Grimmjow! – krzyknął, zebrawszy w sobie całą odwagę, ale i tak zabrzmiało to dołująco słabo. – Grimmjow, pomocy! Proszę… 

Pirat sapnął zirytowany i wsadził mu kawałek jakiejś szmaty w usta. Ichigo zakrztusił się boleśnie, a po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy. Spiął się cały, oczekując tego, co miało nadejść… 

… a co nie nadeszło, bo drzwi nagle otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadł niezmiernie wkurzony Grimmjow. Szybko ogarnął to, co się działo, i nie zwlekając, pokonał odległość dzielącą go od pryczy. Korzystając z tego, że pirat był nieco rozproszony i nie mógł zareagować, po prostu walnął go prawym prostym, odrzucając z dala od Ichigo. Chudzielec wylądował pod ścianą i złapał się za głowę. 

\- Nnoitra, ty chuju – warknął Grimmjow gardłowo. Podszedł do niego kocim, gwałtownym krokiem i zwyczajnie skopał. Pirat jęczał tylko, starając się ochronić głowę i penisa, który bardzo szybko tracił zainteresowanie całą sytuacją – a który z oczywistych względów okazał się celem kapitana – a potem stracił przytomność. Grimmjow kopnął go jeszcze kilka razy, tak dla pewności, po czym odwrócił się powoli. 

Przez ten czas Ichigo zdążył naciągnąć na siebie bieliznę i spodnie i teraz siedział pod ścianą, oplótłszy kolana ramionami, drżąc i starając się nie szlochać zbyt głośno. Patrzył na Grimmjowa szeroko otwartymi oczami, a po policzkach nadal spływały mu łzy. Kapitan odetchnął i podszedł do niego powoli. Ichigo totalnie nie mógł rozgryźć jego miny; skulił ramiona, starając się stopić plecy ze ścianą. Z ust wyrwał mu się głośniejszy szloch i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. 

\- Nie płacz – usłyszał nagle miękki głos. Silne ramiona objęły go z zaskakującą delikatnością i wciągnęły na kolana Grimmjowa. 

Ichigo naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko. 

\- Przysięgam, że ubiorę go w sukienkę i każę tak chodzić przez tydzień – warknął Grimmjow we włosy chłopaka. – To go oduczy głupich pomysłów. 

\- Bo nie lubisz się dzielić swoją własnością, co? – rzucił Ichigo bezradnie, łapiąc w dłoń jego koszulę i wtulając twarz w jego tors. 

\- Nie – odrzekł Grimmjow. – Nie lubię się dzielić  _tobą._

\- Bo to taka różnica – prychnął. –  _Jestem_  twoją własnością. 

Grimmjow poczochrał mu włosy i wyszczerzył się. 

\- No co ty nie powiesz. 

\- Odwal się – wymamrotał, uderzając pirata w ramię, i mocniej wtulił się w jego ciepłe ciało. Westchnął cicho, otarłszy twarz wierzchem dłoni. – Możemy… możemy stąd iść? 

\- Pewnie – powiedział natychmiast. Zepchnął Ichigo z kolan i szybko przeszukał kieszenie Nnoitry. Chłopak usiadł na krawędzi pryczy i patrzył na niego z ciekawością, a Grimmjow szczerze ucieszył się, że już nie płacze. – Klucz – obwieścił, podnosząc przedmiot do góry. – Żeby nie zrobił niczego głupiego. Przegłodzimy go trochę, co? 

Ichigo wzruszył ramionami, ale na jego usta wypłynął tak samo wredny uśmiech, jaki gościł na twarzy Grimmjowa. Nnoitra jęknął głucho spod ściany. 

Kapitan kopnął go niemal od niechcenia. 

\- Chodźmy. 

Przyglądając się, jak Grimmjow zamyka kajutę pirata i upewnia się, że zrobił to dobrze, Ichigo pomyślał, że może życie tutaj nie będzie takie złe.


End file.
